


All that’s left and all that’s gone

by Itohan



Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Younglings (Star Wars), Mental Anguish, Past Character Death, Poetry, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), The Force, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan
Summary: You wander though the Jedi Temple’s halls in chains, Vader’s prisoner. Until you reach the Younglings’ chambers - there he stops.A poem for the dead Younglings.
Relationships: Darth Vader & Reader
Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	All that’s left and all that’s gone

**All that’s left and all that’s gone**

_Ghostly hands and ghostly fingers.  
The Chorus beckons you as well.  
Hands join one another,  
Leave behind an empty shell._

_You sit there surrounded by dead children’s toys -  
Shoes and robes and little sabers.  
All those lost girls and boys._

_Let the saber run through you.  
Feel their anger and their pain.  
Empty beds and silent screeches.  
Children’s laughter nevermore._

_You sit there surrounded by dead children’s toys.  
Day that’s passed and day that’s gone,  
Mirrored in his empty eyes.  
 **“Pray and say your last goodbyes.”**_

_Blood and bones crushed beneath your fall.  
Death’s embrace shall take you too._

_“Come join us,” call the Younglings of the past._

_Vader’s sword so red and heavy -  
Ghost’s with slices across their throats.  
Thousands killed without a voice.  
In the end it’s you as well._

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write poetry in German (and even that’s rare) but I tried my hand at this anyway. :)
> 
> (Besides this, I’m still going to make fun of the Youngling scene as usual tho lmao)


End file.
